RAMITO DE VIOLETAS
by ToushirouMomo
Summary: el y su secreto ella y su amor desucbierto ichiruki pasen a leer no se arrepentiran!


Este es otro de mis songfics esta vez se trata de un ichiruki espero que les guste la canción es bastante clásica y la busque especialmente para este songfic

BLEACH NO ME PERTENCE!

'RAMITO DE VIOLETAS '

Era feliz en su matrimonio

Aunque su marido era el mismo demonio

Tenía el hombre un poco de mal genio

Y ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno

Rayos Ichigo! Te he dicho que las cebollas rojas no van con las blancas! Por tu culpa esta cocina es un desastre!...es como si te reprochara que nunca eres lindo conmigo ni cuando fuimos novios!.—Reprocho Rukia-…bueno que se le puede hacer…-comento resignada-…

Ambos en la cocina ella en la despensa, el en la silla del comedor, su rutina la misma de siempre aunque fuera lo mismo ella lo amaba como la primera vez

Qué? Oye que crees que soy cocinero o qué? Soy medico ¡! No chef!...-respondió un molesto Ichigo-…

Lo sé! Por eso es que te lo digo nunca aprenderás! Porque nunca has sabido acomodar las cosas y hacer que se vean bellas! Nunca podrás poner rosas blancas con rosas rojas! Porque no sirves para eso!...—comento resignada y molestia Rukia-…

Ya enana no me regañes eso debes hacerlo tú! Que no haces nada!...—respondió al regaño-…y sabes que no soy detallista ya deberías haberte acostumbrado

Que no hago nada! Ichigo sabes que tengo que ir trabajar no sé por qué te quejas…sabes que no podemos hacer nada… no sé por qué peleamos por algo inevitable…ya no quiero pelear…sabes que esto no llevara a nada…! "era lo mejor"…Ichigo no quiero que peleemos por eso no quiero que mi comportamiento arruine lo que hemos construido juntos…-pensó Rukia-…

Desde hace ya más de tres años

Recibe cartas de un extraño

Cartas llenas de poesía

Que le han devuelto la alegría

Toc toc ! Correspondencia para la familia Kurosaki

Eh? Otra vez de seguro es para ti!...-comento Ichigo-…esta casa no es una tienda de chucherías…Rukia

Cállate! No crees que es extraño todo esto no es normal que un extraño haga estas cosas..

Si, claro extraño

Idiota por lo menos esas palabras me devuelvan la sonrisa que tú me quitas a diario…

Salió de la cocina camino por el estrecho pasillo…-un momento!-…abrió la puerta

Buenas tardes es usted la señorita Rukia Kuchiki?

Si! Que tienes de nuevo hoy!...-pregunto la Kuchiki-…

Pues parece que lo mismo de los martes

Eh? Cartas…poesía…bueno está bien pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado gracias…-sonrió la chica-…

No es malo tener admiradores aun así cuando se está casado…-pregunto el hombre de la correspondencia…-

Eh?...pues…no se de quien son y no estoy interesada en nadie más solo en mi marido!...—grito…-

Esta bien señorita no se enoje yo solo soy un lacayo pero por su sonrisa veo que le quiero mucho aun asi siendo desconocido…-respondió el hombre-…

Callese!...—miro al hombre enfadada y le cerró la puerta…-al darse cuenta de lo mal educada que fue abrió nuevamente-…gracias disculpe-…

No es nada señorita pero los sentimientos cambian para mejorar y no para estancarse en un hueco, hasta luego!

Rukia solo se quedó mirando al hombre pues tenía algo de razón la persona que le enviaba la correspondencia la estaba enamorando empezó a leer lo que la carta decía

"a veces lo que conoces no es lo que parece, pero tus ojos son mi realidad, tu piel mi locura, mi verdadera forma de amar….

Siguió leyendo lo que decía mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes del pasillo sonreía y lloraba se sentía culpable pues ella estaba casada y su único y verdadero amor era su esposo Ichigo, la única persona que podía dedicarle cartas de amor…

No! No! Yo amo a Ichigo estas cartas! Quien es…quizás si le hubiera conocido antes…no! Ichigo yo jamás te engañaría pero no puedo más…-susurro en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Ichigo estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina mirándola triste y con la carta en manos-…

Que sucede enana…-llamo su atención-…

Ichigo! Es que….

Tranquila…Rukia…yo confío en ti…-le dijo abrazándola y besándola cálidamente ella correspondió al beso-…déjame ver…-le dijo quitándole la carta de la mano…-

Poesía¨? Ya veo...seguro es un desocupado…no te preocupes mi enana

Quien la escribía versos dime quien era

Quien la mandaba flores por primavera

Quien cada nueve de noviembre

Como siempre sin tarjeta

Le mandaba un ramito de violetas

Quien puede ser pregunto el chico…acaso es alguien de su trabajo algún admirador…quien será?...-pensaba con las manos en su cabeza y frente a su esposa quien lo miraba concentrado haciendo que ella se incomodara y que la situación le fuera peor

Ichigo…en que piensas…-pregunto preocupada aunque ella ya sabía el motivo de su distracción eso era lo que ella se imaginaba que pensba-…

Ahh no es nada ya sabes los pacientes…y todo eso-…respondió…-

Ahh…entiendo…un silencio los invadió…

Habían pasado ya algunos meses y la fecha de costumbre del "admirador" era siempre un nueve de noviembre…un sonido familiar los distrajo…

Toc! toc!

Rukia otra vez!...—se le había hecho costumbre los detalles de su admirador y se sentía libre de culpa ya que su esposo confiaba en ella y ella en el…sin vacilar fue rápidamente a recibir el detalle que le devolvía la sonrisa…ciertas fechas

Si! Buenas tardes!

Señorita Rukia kuchiki

Si soy yo….

Esta vez son unas hermosas flores violetas y esta vez tampoco hay remitente

Entiendo gracias!

A sus órdenes!

Se sonrojo ante el detalle y llego así hasta la sala donde se encontraba su esposo

Flores esta vez?...se parecen al color de tus ojos…

Ichigo…-susurro y lo miro al ver que el no presto mucha atención al detalle-…

Rukia se lo que estás pensando…¿Por qué no soy celoso?...por qué te amo… Y aunque no lo demuestre con esas cosas estas consciente de ello…

Ichigo…tu…-lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…-se sentía feliz pues su marido la comprendía…

A veces sueña y se imagina

Cómo será aquel que tanto la estima

Sería un hombre más fiel de pelo cano

Sonrisa abierta y ternura en las manos

No sabe quien sufre en silencio

Quien puede ser su amor secreto

Y vive así de día en día

Con la ilusión de ser querida

9.30 de la noche descansaba en su blanca cama pensando ¿Cómo será el?...y se culpaba otra vez… tenía a su marido a su lado y pensaba en otro

¿Cómo será?… ¿será caso un hombre mayor? El jefe de su oficina no puede ser.

Quien será que la admira? O quien será que sufre en silencio? Quien podría ser….ese amor secreto?

No estaba mal ser querida así….peros si algún día llegase a pasar algo con su matrimonio jamás se lo perdonaría…estaba consciente de que su hogar estaba en peligro por un "tercero"…pero también estaba consciente de que su marido la amaba y que nunca dudaría de ella…

Y cada tarde al volver su esposo

Cansado del trabajo la mira de reojo

No dice nada porque lo sabe todo

Sabe que es feliz, así de cualquier modo

Porque él es quién le escribe versos

Él, su amante, su amor secreto

Y ella que no sabe nada

Mira a su marido y luego calla

Después de varios meses seguía la misma rutina Ichigo llegaba de su consultorio, Rukia recibía como siempre las cartas y flores de su "admirador"

Ya llegue…-dijo aburrido-…flores nuevamente?

Ichigo bienvenido!...-le recibió con una sonrisa…-si!

La encontró retocando las flores violetas y con una sonrisa le saludo solo con la sonrisa que el solo la vio el día de su confesión de amor hacia ella su casamiento y su noche de bodas solo desde ahí… pero ahora solo la ve cuando ese otro le envía su correspondencia, sin más llega al mueble de la sala no menciona nada…ni reprocha nada pues él es el único testigo! él lo sabe todo! El la persona de las cartas y de las flores violetas, el, el loco enamorado de ella y admirador secreto solo la miraba deleitándose de su plan

esas cartas eran escritas por el con su puño y letra…ella no sabe nada pues jamás se dignó en revisar sus notas…jamás lo descubriría porque nunca existió el admirador …era el mismo Ichigo poco agraciado y mal detallista…cada carta era escrita con amor lo hacía mientras tenia ratos libres en su oficina y consultorio…se daba tiempo para seleccionar las hermosas flores pues ellas le recordaban a los hermosos ojos de su esposa…

Mi enana si supieras lo que hago por ti esa persona soy yo…

Ella lo mira y calla deja las flores y hace una seña para que su marido la acompañe a la habitación el con gusto accedió y abrazándola llegaron… era hora de descansar…ya en su cama ella piensa…-otra vez esta situación hasta cuando seguiré así-….

Quien la escribía versos dime quien era

Quien la mandaba flores por primavera

Quien cada nueve de noviembre

Como siempre sin tarjeta

La mandaba un ramito de violetas

Todas las noches pensaba en lo mismo….quién era? Ni una pista ni una señal…viviría así toda su vida…se resigo a su realidad pero la realidad es que ella vive con un amor tan lejano y a la vez más cercano en su vida y en su intimidad

El solo la miraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos la abrazo para quedarse dormido

Jamas sabría su secreto y viviría asi para siempre…..

Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios


End file.
